


Переживание

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Some sort of Cyberpunk, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Все это даже не история, а так –<br/>исторический фон для больших потрясений” (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переживание

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Orig Reverse Bang 2016 по замечательноу арту Slowbro

[](http://i.imgur.com/EyHnNdt.jpg) 

     — Кажется, — сказала Айодель, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по прикладу, — это где-то здесь.  
  
      — Координаты совпадают, — подтвердил Лиам.  
  
      Джейдан согласно вильнула хвостом и с надеждой взглянула на хозяйку. Ей не терпелось размять лапы после долгого сидения в аэре, а травянистая равнина перед ними выглядела вполне подходящей для отличной пробежки. И столько свежих запахов дразнили нос! Собака готова была просительно скулить, но ей не позволяло излишне хорошее воспитание.  
  
      Айо, в целом, разделяла желание познакомиться с равниной поближе. Она так долго сюда добиралась!  
  
      — Ну, раз все согласны, — усмехнулась она, — приступим. Лиам, выгружай ботов.  
  
      — ОК!  


 

* * *

      Мужик был — страннее некуда. Ниже неё на целую голову, но плечистый и мускулистый, круглолицый, с чернявыми волосами, густо пересыпанными сединой. Гладко выбритый. Ей-богу, в этом каличном мире, где новую бритву скачать неоткуда, он умудрялся бриться каждое утро, намурлыкивая под нос веселенькие мелодии.

      А потом, под те же мелодии, шёл копать.

      Валяясь в постели, Динь наблюдала за ним вполглаза, как он собирается, как чистит зубы порошком и тщательно бреет щеки. Он всё делал крайне тщательно, был по-дурацки дотошен в мелочах и совершенно рассеян, когда дело касалось каких-то глобальных вещей. Закончив утренние процедуры, он натягивал комбез, надевал маску, вооружался киркой, лопатой и стареньким зигзауэром под девятимиллиметровый патрон, обязательно подмигивал Динь и только тогда выходил наружу. Она иногда думала, что всерьёз забеспокоится, если он, уходя, не подмигнёт…, но такого ещё не случалось, ни разу.

      Потом, заваривая кофе и разогревая тушёнку, она следила за ним из окна. Как он ковыряется в промёрзлой земле, отделяя один от другого закоченевшие трупы, и как упорно старается разобрать, какому из мертвецов принадлежит какая конечность. Не меньше часа до завтрака. Затем позавтракать, сменить фильтры в маске (отработанные Динь сразу кидала отмокать в солевой раствор) и опять за дело, до самого обеда. Если Динь нечем было больше заняться, она ему помогала недолго, а потом шла придумывать ужин. Если становилось слишком темно, выносила фонарь и вешала над входом.

      Ужин у них всегда был в семь. Вечером Динь позировала, а он рисовал свою огромную картину, на всю стену.

      — Не знаю, как её назвать, — жаловался он перед сном. — Дебильный пафос лезет в голову… хочешь, назову, как тебя? Динь?

      — Она же не похожа на диснеевскую Динь-Динь. Или на феечку Джеймса Барри. И у европеоидных фей должны быть другие крылья…

      — Зато похожа на тебя, — он довольно улыбался, чмокал её в лысую макушку и заглядывал в глаза, без слов спрашивая позволения начать прелюдию. Динь всегда позволяла: секс с ним был приятным и не надоедал, а после — можно было спокойно повернуться друг к другу спинами и спать без сновидений. Определённо, это был один из лучших её партнеров. Или даже лучший — если забыть время до Бойни, когда ей удалось пару раз влюбиться всерьёз.

      Его звали Яссер Сорейни, он был художником и племянником кого-то из диктаторов Альянса. Динь не помнила какого, всё равно они все уже скопытились.  
      Главное, что Яссер был хороший мужик.

      Хоть и странный до чёртиков.

 

* * *

      Только-только они начали расставлять лагерь, как Айо позвонил её обязательный брат.

      — Ты где? — проорал Абидеми с экрана вместо приветствия, и даже Лиам поморщился от его резкого вопля.

      — В экспедиции, — Айо почесала облезший на солнце нос и прикрутила звук. — Я же писала тебе.

      — А я писал тебе, что ты спятила! Там только недавно сняли запрет на посещение, там всё заражено! Там же куча мутировавшего зверья! Это же какая глупость, соваться туда…

      — Я набрала антифонов, — намеренно легкомысленным тоном сообщила Айо. — Начала принимать загодя. У меня есть оружие, Лиам и собака, ты же помнишь, что я специально выписала себе собаку сопровождения из питомника? У меня куча ботов, сигналка приоритетной связи, и если ты вежливо попросишь, я поставлю камеру и не буду выключать, пока не закончу работы.

      — Ты чокнутая экстремалка! — рявкнул брат, но, оторавшись, всё-таки попросил:

      — Не выключай камеры, пожалуйста.

      — Ок-ок, — она улыбнулась. — Я всё равно собиралась потом выкинуть в сеть записи. Обещала подписчикам, что будет интересно.

      — Ещё бы не интересно, смотреть на такую идиотку, — пробурчал он, но Айо не обиделась. Она любила Аби: он был ей единственным родным человеком… не считая ещё одного, бонусного, брата, но тот был слишком маленьким, чтобы с ним общаться. В ясли так просто не пускали, а подписываться на официальный патронаж ни ей, ни Аби не хотелось. Потом, может: когда подрастёт, пройдёт тесты на адаптивность и станет ясно, что он за фрукт; с Аби они хотя бы в соседних корпусах росли и хорошо узнали друг друга ещё до совершеннолетия.

      — И если ты задержишься, я приеду и заберу тебя силой.

      Айо показала брату язык, Аби вздохнул и, уточнив, что ей ещё дослать («Батарею для эр-тридцать!» — радостно отозвалась Айо), закончил разговор.

 

* * *

      Яссер принадлежал к тем людям, кто долго оставался в стороне от происходящего. И, наверное, была какая-то высшая, извращённая справедливость в том, что серка выкосила таких умников под корень. Некоторые даже говорили, что она с них и началась, что этого джинна придумали именно там, чтобы выпустить на воюющие стороны.

      Проект «Чума на оба ваши дома», слышали? Неудачный проект.

      Не слышали? Наплюйте. Были и другие версии произошедшего, но расследованием никто не занимался, не до того было. Динь считала, что Яссер мог что-то знать, но никогда не задавала вопросов.

      Но если уж задумываться, чем ещё можно было объяснить его желание стать могильщиком? Он не захотел присоединяться ни к одной общине, не связался ни с одной группой спасения. Он был здоров физически, в его бункере хранился приличный запас оружейных консервов. Он мог бы захватить или купить власть, мог бы помогать другим или только себе, но жить активно, не прозябая над чужими трупами.

      Вместо этого он ковырялся в земле с утра до вечера, а вечером рисовал. Красиво рисовал, ничего не скажешь, только кому оно было надо?

 

* * *

      Конечно же, Айодель не забыла о своём обещании. Как только закончила с нивелированием площадки, она попросила Лиама отвлечься от программирования работников и помочь ей настроить камеры.

      Вообще-то, с нивелиром, как и с камерами, Лиам обращался лучше неё. Но Айо любила работать с цифрами. Аби часто повторял: «Математика — язык вечности», и она всегда соглашалась. Даже найти эту затерянную между холмами равнину ей помог точный расчёт. Что уже говорить о развитии человечества в целом!

      Она сообщила это в камеру, приглушила звук и потянулась, довольно наблюдая за тем, как боты аккуратно сканируют выделенный квадрат, примеряясь снимать первые тонкие слои.

      — Будем шурфовать? — уточнил Лиам.

      — Пока не знаю, — честно ответила Айодель. — Пусть сперва вытащат всё, что смогут, из поверхностного скана и эхолокации. Тут много мелочёвки будет, надо поосторожнее.

      По информации, чудом найденной в архиве, здесь должно было располагаться грандиозное кладбище. А ещё бункер известного мецената Сорейни, первого, бесследно исчезнувшего главы Гуманитарной партии. Айо втайне надеялась разыскать и его могилу среди прочих.

      Лиам принёс ей термос с кофе, встал рядом.

      — У вас же есть прививка от «серной оспы»? Баканализ подтверждает наличие возбудителя инфекции в почве.

      — Подтверждает? Так это же чудесно! — Айо едва не заплясала на месте от радости. — Значит, всё сходится. В том интервью упоминалось, что почти все похороненные здесь умерли от серки! Надо скорее приступать…

      Лиам глянул на неё с укоризной во взгляде и повторил свой вопрос о прививке.

      — Да, конечно! — она отмахнулась. — Даже повторную сделали, перед выездом, не переживай. Давай скорее снимать траву. Мёртвые ждут.

      — Двести лет ждали и ещё подождут, — буркнул Лиам. Айо рассмеялась. Этот блок ему явно Аби настраивал.

 

* * *

      Они встретились в каком-то городке, который назывался как порт. То ли Дарвин, то ли Морсби, то ли вообще Харкорт. За годы Бойни Динь объездила столько городов, что они рассыпались в памяти, как стёклышки разбитого калейдоскопа. Ни одного толком не могла вспомнить, даже родного.

      Возможно, в этом была виновата контузия. Возможно, перенесённая серка. Как бы там ни было, городок уже давно не нуждался в приставке Порт, потому что климат-бомбардировки соседнего промышленного района забрали у него море. Динь как военнопленную привезли на восстановительные работы, но пока они добирались — в район пришла болезнь, и заболевших даже оформлять не стали, выбросили по пути.

      Динь до последнего держалась возле своих. Они решили выжить во что бы то ни стало. Нападали на полумёртвые деревеньки и отбирали еду. Передвигались от колодца к колодцу. Вместе отбивались от обнаглевшего хищного зверья. Но их оставалось всё меньше, и однажды она заснула вместе с двумя живыми, а проснулась — одна.

      Она выкопала для них неглубокую могилу и попрощалась. Имён она не знала, поэтому на деревянных крестах выцарапала позывные. Что поделать, она и о себе уже помнила только позывной.

      Динь-Динь. Фея в поисках подходящего Питера Пена. Она волочила ноги по разбитым дорогам, теряла остатки волос и счёсывала струпья. С кем-то пила, что-то ела. Однажды забрела в деревушку, где дикари хотели её сожрать, но углядели симптомы серки и сбежали врассыпную, оставив один на один с полным котлом топинамбура; она набрала его в рюкзак, питалась этим корнеплодом и меняла у таких же больных на фасоль и чечевицу еще пару недель.

      В тот Порт, который уже не был портом, она вошла уродливой, измотанной, но здоровой, хотя и изрядно ослабевшей. Конечно же, её выследили и набросились. Динь, пока хватало сил, отбивалась с ножом, царапалась (ногти здорово отросли), кусалась и орала белугой. Ей вывернули плечи и разбили лицо в кровь, а потом пришёл Яссер, прострелил башку пыхтевшей над ней сволочи, разогнал остальных и предложил забрать её с собой.

      Динь послушно заковыляла за ним. Во-первых, потому что сопротивляться не осталось сил. Во-вторых, потому что лучше пойти с одним, чем сдохнуть под десятком.

      И в-третьих, она тогда ещё не до конца осознала, что действительно осталась жива. И когда он предупредил:

      — Я живу возле кладбища, — только расхохоталась:

      — Туда-то мне и надо!

 

  
* * *

      Они работали уже почти неделю, когда из-под земли показались очертания первых тел. Боты еле успевали сигналить о находках. Айодель и Лиам тщательно измеряли, фотографировали, собирали и анализировали. Вещей на трупах и рядом почти не было, но все они были аккуратно разложены, и для каждого нашлась отдельная могила. Айо не без гордости сообщила подписчикам:

      — Это ещё одно подтверждение того, что информация, найденная в мэрии Хэлстауна, истинна!

      Затем она отвечала на вопросы.

      Большинство спрашивало, не страшно ли ей рядом с мертвецами, не боится ли она болезни и зараженной территории?

      — Нет, — говорила Айо, — абсолютно не боюсь. У меня надёжная охрана, я привита от всех известных болезней, слежу за фоном и вовремя принимаю таблетки. Мутировавших зверей не видела ещё ни разу, только обычных — сов, лис, зайцев…, а мертвецов бояться глупо. Их надо уважать, быть им благодарными, ведь они умерли ради того, чтобы мы жили. Но бояться? Зачем?

      — Это в самом деле кладбище лагеря для военнопленных? — ужасался кто-то в комментариях к последнему отчёту. — Но откуда столько детских трупов?

      В ответ Айо накатала целую статью о снижении призывного возраста перед Бойней, которой значительно подняла себе рейтинги в поисковиках.

      Кто-то спрашивал, не скучает ли она по людям и цивилизации.

      — Мне вполне комфортно. Ведь я привезла частичку цивилизации с собой. И связь с вами — для меня это очень важно, — тут она немного покривила душой. Всё-таки особой потребности в общении по сети она не испытывала, но работа есть работа. Надо поддерживать интерактивность, а то грант на следующую экспедицию не выделят. Всегда находятся более важные проблемы, чем археология.

      — Почему вы выбрали именно такое направление исследований? История — это же скучно!

      Айо хохотала так, что чуть микрофон не уронила, а потом сообщила, что никто так не влияет на ход истории как историки и что она рада быть сопричастной действу.

      Вопрос о влиянии родителей на неё и выбранный жизненный путь она отклонила. Естественники совсем охамели, лезут и лезут. Им только дай повод, зацепятся и будут допытываться, не чувствует ли она себя травмированной от того, что мать её не воспитывала. Да, она родила их с Аби, за два года таким образом рассчиталась с государством, сплавила в ясли и ушла заниматься собой. Потом ещё младшего выносила — за налоговую льготу. Айо была благодарна ей за жизнь, но равняться на неё (даже вспоминая) не собиралась. Она и имени её не знала, ну так и что? Разве она одна такая? Две трети населения «травмированы», зато популяция постепенно восстанавливается!

      Аби говорил ей, что она нервничает и психует именно из-за невыговоренных комплексов. И что пора бы заняться собой и психофоном. Но пока у неё руки не дошли, вопросы о семье… ну, ладно, про брата пусть спрашивают, про него она всегда готова поболтать, а остальные она будет отклонять.

      Хотя была ещё одна категория вопросов, на которые Айо не собиралась отвечать. «Не боитесь ли вы оставаться в одиночестве рядом с андроидом?  
      Согласно последним исследованиям, уровень агрессии биомеханизмов…»

      — Идиоты, — высказалась она, закончив общение. Вздохнула, развернулась к Лиаму:

      — Мы на разумной технике из-под груза Бойни выбрались, а они… Идиоты!

      — Я еду разогрел, — сообщил Лиам и аккуратно её обнял. Наверное, Аби встроил модуль на сопереживание. Айо улыбнулась и тоже обняла его в ответ. Тело андроида было из прочного пластика, твёрдое, как скала, и слегка угловатое. Но тёплое. — Не расстраивайтесь так. Поешьте.

 

* * *

      Про то, что Яссер — родственник важной шишки Альянса, Динь узнала почти случайно. Осматривала в бункере полки с книгами и нашла потрёпанную фотографию, на которой улыбчиво-круглолицый пацан в белом халате хвастал наградным листом и пожимал руку смутно знакомому генералу. В пацане не без труда угадывался взрослый Яссер, а вот вояку она как ни старалась, вспомнить так и не смогла.

      — Кто это с тобой? — удивилась она вслух и тут же пожалела: Яссер помрачнел и как-то неловко, виновато ссутулился, будто его уличили в страшном проступке.

      — Мой дядя. Это его бункер.

      — А. Ну, спасибо ему.

      Яссер хмыкнул:

      — Да. Спасибо, — это прозвучало так, словно он хотел ещё что-то добавить, но резко оборвал фразу. Вместо этого он спросил: — Попозируешь для меня?

      Динь кивнула, спрятала фото и больше о родне не спрашивала. Он же не спрашивал о её семье?

 

* * *

      Несмотря на то, что Айо еженедельно заверяла подписчиков в обратном, мутировавшее зверьё всё-таки приходило на них посмотреть. Самыми странными были потомки одичавших собак: они обмельчали, у них были торчащие кривые зубы и огромные глаза. Они не заходили за огороженный периметр лагеря, но пялились оттуда и хрипловато выли от голода. Айо было ужасно их жалко, но она так и не решилась их подкармливать. А Джейдан вообще не желала знакомиться с дальними сородичами, как только замечала их — ни на шаг не отходила от хозяйки, рыча и угрожающе скалясь.

      Ещё один раз Лиам поймал и выкинул из палатки огромного скорпиона, сантиметров в тридцать длиной. Интересно только, что он жрал, раз вымахал таким здоровенным?

      — Тараканов. Тут недалеко посёлок с тараканьими фермами. Наверняка часть сбегает и живёт в лесу.

      — А скорпионы кормятся. Да, похоже на правду.

      А ещё были вороны. Мутировавшие или нет, они казались слишком умными и нахальными. Слетались к ней на раскоп, сидели на шестах и каркали, выискивали червей в снятых слоях, пытались утащить медную пряжку или раздолбить череп какому-нибудь скелету. Изредка пытались подрыть опоры заграждения, один-два выстрела по стае решали проблему на несколько дней, но всё равно надо было постоянно за ними следить.

      Обо всём этом Айо, конечно же, не рассказывала. Потом, может. Когда закончит и отобьёт все основные расходы.

 

* * *

      Иногда у них случались непрошеные гости. Какая-то парочка нагрянула ранним утром и пыталась ковыряться в телах. Яссер их шуганул.

      — Всё равно вам тут ловить нечего. Они все лагерные. У них ещё перед отправкой всё, что могло быть ценным, забрали.

      Это была абсолютнейшая правда. Второй правдой было то, что у покойников и до лагеря ничего не было. Военнопленные же. Жетоны, кресты-амулеты и нестоптанные сапоги — вот и всё богатство. Она сама такой была.

      Даже память — и ту отобрали. Динь, например, ментальный блок ставила очаровательная, очень внимательная и по-своему заботливая блондинка. Сработал он как часы: когда её взяли в плен, она вспомнила только звание и номер. Не смогла выдать ни оперативных данных, ни целей, ни количества войск или орудий. Ничего — и, помурыжив в фильтрационке, её пнули на восстановительные работы. А потом пришла болезнь…

      Парочка мародёров вернулась через неделю с подкреплением, и она их расстреляла. Без удовольствия или какой-то особой злости.

      Просто ей отчего-то стало обидно за чужие жетоны.

 

* * *

      Вход в бункер, как ни смешно, раскопали даже не боты, а Джейдан. То ли кролика искала, то ли просто рыла от скуки и вырыла кусок стальной двери. Айо была так довольна собакой, что скормила ей сразу три порции поощрительных печений. Джейдан съела и теперь всем видом выражала готовность копать ещё.

      Они накрыли ту часть раскопа защитной плёнкой и приступили к расчистке стен и входа. Несколько недель снимали лишнее, пока не добрались до неисправного электронного замка. Лиам вызвался его разобрать и заставить работать, Айо согласилась. Ради этого она некоторое время сама себе готовила и сама же решала мелкие текущие проблемы.

      — Волнения в столице, — сообщил новостной сайт, которому она пыталась продать анонс своего открытия. — Гуманитарная партия резко раскритиковала сторонников совершенствования личностей биомеханизмов. В то же время отмечают рост количества травм, вызванных некорректным обращением с андроидами и роботами, в связи с чем прогрессивно-радикальная партия выступает за усиление ответственности разработчиков, а радикально-прогрессивная…

      Айо вырубила звук.

      — Лиам?

      — Да?

      — Ты бы мог всерьёз навредить человеку?

      Лиам задумался и даже перестал ковырять замок.

      — Только если бы вы попросили.

      Айо опешила. А как же три закона роботехники? Уже очеловечили?

      — Хорошо, что я не попрошу.

      — Я тоже этому очень рад, — очень серьёзно согласился Лиам.

 

* * *

      — Почему меч? — однажды спросила она, разглядывая постепенно наполнявшуюся красками и чувствами картину.  
Яссер усмехнулся:

      — А что предпочла бы моя пери? Автомат?

      — Лопату, — Динь легко коснулась одного из черепов, на которые так сосредоточенно смотрела нарисованная Она. — Было бы честнее.

      Художник глянул на свою картину, затем на Динь и покачал головой:

      — Нет. Лопата — для меня. Я создал, я и закопаю. А прекрасной деве…

      — Злому духу, несущему болезни и разрушения?

      Он улыбнулся.

      — Нет. Доброму помощнику людей.

      — Так если пери добра, где её прекрасные одежды?

      Яссер глянул на неё с восхищением. Он всегда так приятно изумлялся, когда она знала больше, чем он ожидал.

      — Они не всегда нужны. И уж точно не нужны прекрасной деве, вернувшейся с последней войны. Меч — совсем другое дело.

      — Зачем ей меч, если война — последняя?

      — Хоронить злых духов прошлого, — он всё ещё улыбался губами, но в глазах уже плескалась тёмная грусть, и Динь покачала головой.

      Она думала о Бойне, которую никто, кроме Яссера, уже давно не называл войной. О том, насколько он глупый, неисправимый романтик, пытающийся увидеть красоту в уродстве. О том, как хорошо, что он всё-таки остался в стороне.

      Вместо этого соврала:

      — Прости, но знаешь, о чём я сейчас думаю? О том, как тяжело, на самом деле, копать мечом.

      Яссер пожал плечами:

      — Руками тяжелее всего.

      — Да. Тут ты прав.

 

* * *

      — Пери или пари, духи женского пола, — зачитывал Лиам, динамично подгружая файлы из памяти. — Способны быть невидимыми, принимать облик различных животных и женщин. Могут лечить и насылать болезни, могут рассказать о судьбе пропавшего человека или вещи, нередко выступают в роли помощниц шаманов.

      — Очень похоже на живопись времён позднего Альянса, — Айодель медленно прохаживалась вдоль находки, то отступая, то подходя вновь. Крылатая девица на стене восхищала её, пугала и притягивала одновременно.

      — Данные анализа говорят, что работа была завершена…

      — … когда Альянс давно распался. Да. — Она всё-таки отступила, пропуская Лиама с рулеткой вперёд. — Она потрясающая. А возраст говорит о том, что Сорейни не заказывал её заранее, она была нарисована во время или сразу после окончания Бойни. Наверное, старик приютил кого-то из художников, тот и нарисовал, в благодарность. Вещей в бункере осталось много? На сколько человек было рассчитано?

      — Боты ещё составляют списки. Тут много оружия, рабочего. Достаточно еды, хотя сроки годности давно истекли, но их можно отправить на переработку. Посуда. Книги. Но почти нет личных вещей или следов присутствия, — Лиам задумался. — Тот, кто здесь жил, наверняка отправил часть предметов в утилизатор, прежде чем выбраться наружу и уйти.

      — И, скорее всего, он жил тут один, верно? — Айодель пощёлкала пальцами. — Жаль, я рассчитывала найти следы диктатора. Надо будет поковырять в архивах, кого из своих протеже он мог приютить. Привлечь искусствоведов, пусть помогут определить по кисти.

      — От Альянса мало что сохранилось.

      — Да, Федерация разнесла их города и хранилища в клочья. А Новые Союзники зачистили Федерацию незадолго до того, как перегрызлись сами. Но всё равно. Фото. Видео. Голограммы. Вдруг найдут?

      Она подошла к стене, желая и не рискуя её коснуться.

      — Может, и благородная госпожа существовала не только в голове художника. Её бы найти…

      — Вряд ли, — скептически прищурился Лиам. — Шансы крайне низки.

      — А вдруг? Отправишь запрос?

      Лиам будто что-то хотел добавить, но передумал. Кивнул и вышел из бункера.

 

* * *

      Ментальный блок работал так хорошо, что Динь никогда не снилась война. Но однажды она увидела то, что было во сто крат страшнее.

      Город, поднявшийся к ней небоскрёбами, вспыхнувший огнями, взорвавшийся какофонией голосов. Город яркий, город шумный, весёлый, глупый, яростный, сумасшедший…

      Она шла по его улицам, сквозь толпу незнакомых, но на удивление родных лиц, вслушивалась в слова подзабытой речи, а рядом шагал и молчал кто-то с тёплыми ладонями. Динь шла и — с каждым поворотом улицы, с каждой зазывно сияющей витриной, с каждым наполненным гелием шариком, с каждым нелепым букетиком, с каждым бумажным стаканчиком «Coffee Time» — в ней поднимался ужас.

      Сколько огней — столько и целей для бомб. Такие высокие здания — как карточные домики, сложатся за мгновения. Столько неконтролируемых подземных коммуникаций — на радость врагам. Улицы так заполнены — броневик не развернётся. Столько беспечных гражданских — чего они все ждут, очередей по лицам?!

      Она шла всё медленнее и всё осторожнее. От точки к точке, закрепляя каждый шаг, запоминая позицию. Не отрываться от группы. Не попасть в окружение. Не оставлять за спиной заминированных объектов. Выделить узел для атаки. Дождаться поддержки артиллерии. Сейчас должна начать работу арта… ну, давай, миленькая, чего ждёшь?

      Услышав грохот, Динь довольно легла на землю и накрыла голову руками. Только минуту спустя она поняла, что это фейерверк. И что она абсолютно, совершенно одна в меняющемся круговороте человеческих лиц.

      Она проснулась, встала и осторожно вышла на холодное крыльцо обзорной площадки. Небо было привычно затянуто тучами ядерной зимы, в вышине посверкивали молнии и грохотал гром.

      Города из её сна не существовало.

      Через полчаса Яссер забрал её, пялившуюся в небо, беззвучно ревевшую, завернул в одеяло и долго отпаивал кофе. Из бумажного стаканчика.

 

* * *

      К переговорнику её позвала Джейдан. Суетливо прыгала вокруг, хватала зубами и тянула за штанину комбинезона. Айо, которая была полностью поглощена замерами и выбором правильного ракурса для съемки, даже не сразу сообразила, кто и зачем её беспокоит.

      Мимоходом удивившись, что Лиама нигде не видно, она выбралась из бункера и включила видео.

      — Айо! Айо, слава богу, ты в порядке! — выдохнул Аби, серый от беспокойства. Айо нахмурилась. Брат часто вёл себя, как зануда и перестраховщик, но сейчас он казался всерьез напуганным. И, пожалуй, даже более взволнованным, чем в тот день, когда ждал первого знакомства с ней.

      — Что случилось? Я была внизу…

      — Вот и отлично! — перебил её Аби. — Надень уши! — Она послушно нацепила наушники, и Аби продолжил:

      — Пульт экстренного отключения андроида у тебя с собой?

      Айо не помнила. Когда Лиама ей выдавали, она вместе со всеми документами, конечно же, получила на руки и пульт, но ни разу им не воспользовалась. У неё даже мысли не возникало…

      — Нет, — она нахмурилась ещё больше пытаясь припомнить. — Где-то дома лежит. В сейфе с документами.

      — Чёрт! Пароль тот же?

      — К сейфу? Да, но что…

      — Я заеду туда, а потом сразу к тебе. Запрись в бункере. Поняла? Никому не открывай, пока я не прилечу. Если что — стреляй сразу в голову.

      — О боже, кому стрелять?! — проорала она, но брат уже отключился.

      Айо посмотрела на уткнувшуюся носом в землю Джейдан, затем на черный экран и опять на собаку.

      — Ничего не понимаю. Надо найти Лиама. Он должен быть где-то рядом… он же всегда рядом, — Айо нервно оглянулась по сторонам. Из лесу, сквозь ограду на неё пялились красные глаза какого-то зверя. Она наклонилась к земле, как будто хотела поднять палку или камень, глаза моргнули и исчезли в темноте. Айо сглотнула и легонько подтолкнула Джейдан вперёд: — Ищи Лиама, Джей. Ищи, маленькая.

 

* * *

      Картина была почти готова, и вечером они всё чаще просто разговаривали, шутили и смеялись. Динь научилась безошибочно определять места, которых не следовало касаться в разговоре, чтобы он струился плавной нитью и перетекал в лёгкий, ненавязчивый флирт, в сексуальную близость, а затем — в глубокий, тягучий сон. Яссер так же берёг её саму.

      Они говорили о книгах, обсуждали сказки и мифы, мерились познаниями в давней истории. Это день был для земли и заботе о чужих, холодных телах, которые следовало обработать, уложить в могилы и пересыпать известью. Ночь ждала в гости страну Нет-И-Не-Будет.

      Они не включали радио и скрывались, заслышав звук мотора пролетающей «вертушки». Они знали, что они не последние люди на земле, но это скорее расстраивало, чем ободряло. Другие люди казались опаснее даже одичавшего и голодного зверья, расплодившегося в округе.

      Но каждый кокон должен рано или поздно разрушиться, иначе, если птаха не пробивает скорлупу, если бабочка не расправляет крылья, его существование становится бессмысленным. Ветер принёс Динь надорванную листовку, обещавшую возрождение цивилизации в новом городе, к северу от них. И скорлупа затрещала.

      — Я не поеду, — покачал головой Яссер. — Я не могу. Я должен закончить то, что начал.

      — Их слишком много для тебя одного, знаешь ли.

      — Здесь даже не все, — он отвернулся, и Динь больше не заводила этого разговора. Вместо этого она вновь начала считать дни и четыре недели спустя доказала себе, что месячных, действительно, нет слишком долго. И грудь побаливает не отголосками серки.

 

* * *

      Айодель с собакой обошли весь их небольшой лагерь, но Лиама так и не нашли. Ещё они не нашли аэр и навигатор, некоторое количество батарей. Все боты были отключены, элементы питания кто-то выдрал и деформировал контакты так, что теперь их сложно было бы починить. Но средства связи остались, и маячок, и запас еды, и фильтры для воды.

      Айо вернулась к переговорнику и под насмешливое карканье слетевшихся ворон попыталась связаться с Аби, с кем-то из друзей или знакомых. Никто не ответил. Всё, что ей удалось: поймать волну, на которой безостановочно передавались призывы вооружаться, не доверять технике разумнее микроволновки, а гражданским лицам организованно следовать в укрытия или оставаться на своем месте до прибытия служб спасения и эвакуации.

      На душе скребли кошки. Чтобы спугнуть их, Айо погладила нервно озирающуюся собаку по ушам и вернулась в бункер. Заварила кофе, разогрела тушёнку на примусе, поела сама и накормила Джейдан собачьей едой.

      — Аби знает, где мы, — сказала она собаке, и та как-то понимающе кивнула. — И Лиам знает. Они нас заберут. А теперь пошли работать.

      Ей хотелось скопировать картину как можно лучше, а затем законсервировать — потому что неизвестно, когда ей удастся вернуться. Из-за всех этих событий, из-за дурацких конфликтов Айо даже не была уверена, что хоть кому-то удастся добраться сюда сквозь леса. Но когда следующий человек (или не-человек) переступит порог бункера, он должен увидеть портрет неповреждённым.

      Его же не для мёртвых рисовали, а для живых. Его должны увидеть.

 

* * *

      Она уходила утром, впервые проснувшись раньше него. Собралась с вечера, не прячась, он видел, но ничего не сказал. Долго рассматривала свой портрет на стене, стараясь запомнить каждый штрих, каждую чёрточку, сфотографировать памятью. И шагнула за порог.

      Кладбище выглядело тихим, сонным и спокойным. Динь шла по рытвинам и колдобинам того, что должно было быть тропой, замечала всякую чушь. Форму облаков. Стаю ворон на чёрных скрюченных деревьях. Набухшие почки на ветках.

      — Я придумал, как её назвать, — сказал Яссер. Он появился в дверях тогда, когда она уже почти вышла за границы их территории, но Динь всё равно услышала и обернулась к нему.

      — Я придумал, — твердо сказал Яссер. — «Пережившая».

      Динь кивнула:

      — Подходит, — мгновение ещё поколебалась, раздумывая, не позвать ли его всё-таки с собой, привязав намёком на возможного общего ребёнка. А затем направилась сквозь лес, на север.

 

* * *

      Когда хлопнула наружная дверь, Айо даже головы не подняла.

      Лиам долго смотрел на неё своим тёмным, ничего не выражающим взглядом, повесил винтовку на крюк у двери и поправил один из фонарей.

      — Я еды привёз из посёлка, — сказал он виновато. — Доставка не работает. И… лучше места пока не выдавать. Пока о нас не вспомнят.

      — Спасибо, — кивнула Айодель. Посмотрела на него, заметила:

      — У тебя пластик на виске потёк.

      Лиам кивнул.

      — Задели.

      Айо не спросила, о ком он. Не сейчас.

      Сейчас ей достаточно было знать, что он всё-таки вернулся.


End file.
